vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
94417-new-mount-available-with-2-step-verification
Content ---- ---- ---- fear not, i'm sure you'll get a rehashed version of the exile bike in the next giveaway | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because they will never release more mounts... Only people on the internet *cupcake* about free stuff. Christ almighty. :rolleyes: | |} ---- It starts tomorrow ;-) | |} ---- Reading is hard. | |} ---- It's already July 10th in Europe! They didn't mention a specific timezone or time. | |} ---- ---- ---- Came in to say this. Seriously I thought it was going to be a new mount when I heard about it but its the exiles getting a new mount while dom gets squat. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I wonder this as well, still no mount to see in my account inventory. | |} ---- Stop complaining, Dominion has more cooking recipes available. Not even joking. This annoys me more than a single silly mount that everyone (smart) gets anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- I made a new ticket in hope of them actually sorting it out now :/ My gut tells me though that they won't. | |} ---- ---- ---- No they don't and never will because using WinAuth isn't secure. It defeats the purpose of having 2FA if the second auth is on the same device that the primary auth (your login) is. WinAuth is just a workaround that the community found for people who don't have smartphones. | |} ---- ---- There is one, search the forums. There are dozens and dozens of threads about it... | |} ---- Ya..how dare they give you something for free for doing something you should be smart enough to do anyway. Its like the cops giving you money to lock your own door so you don't *cupcake* to them about how someone broke into your house. /sarcasm You do know it hadn't started yet when you made that post right? Don't complain if you didn't actually take the two mins it takes to read the whole thing. Real question is why did it them giving you free stuff to do something you should have been doing to start with? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's going to be July 10th all day. Chill out. | |} ---- By = before the start of | |} ---- ---- And the sentence right before that says "Starting July 10th". | |} ---- Guys who don't have any of the 2FA awards, simply remove the authenticator from your account and readd it, simple. I put 2FA on when it was first available and didn't get the rewards when they were available, I didn't get any replies to tickets so I did this and now I have all the rewards. You're welcome :P | |} ---- ---- I've seen that causing problems for some, so I wouldn't advice it. I put a ticket in earlier and I got my stuff, but no mount. | |} ---- A setup that means someone has to be physically at your machine or take total control of it and see your desktop sounds pretty secure to me. | |} ---- ---- Apparently you have no clue how keyloggers, trojans, malware actually work. In this scenario if one gets compromised both get compromised. /facepalm | |} ---- My WinAuth is at a separate machine, no different than being at a smartphone. WinAuth still is a good, safe choice for those without a smartphone. Saying "WinAuth is not safe" is only correct under certain conditions, just as it's opposite. | |} ---- ---- Aggree'd! Deactivated it for the lulz. When trying to REactivate it I wasn't able to use the QR anymore it like wasn't taking the code.... Manual works if anyone does deactivate and try to reactive it for the fuggin' sweet ass bike doe. And deactivating/reactivating doesn't give you the mount anyways. | |} ---- Saw the same question on Facebook today. And googled quickly, dunno if this app will work for your phone but it solved the problem for the person I replied to on Facebook asking the same thing. http://www.windowsphone.com/en-us/store/app/authenticator/021dd79f-0598-e011-986b-78e7d1fa76f8 | |} ---- Then you use the search function and get your answer or you believe that you're screwed and open 10000 tickets like everybody else or/and complain on the forums about. You're welcome. | |} ---- ---- Thanks. its not working but might be a step in the right direction. Edit: it took a few tries but it did work. thanks a lot for that. much appreciated. Suck it. If you had read this you would have seen that none of THAT was working and i don't see where opening 100000000 tickets would of helped either. your comment is invalid. turd. | |} ---- Since you're the one that can't seem to find the answer to a question that's been answered dozens and dozens of times in this forum it seems like you're the one that is really sucking it. | |} ---- Not sure what good keylogging a code that changes randomly every 30 seconds will do someone, but you keep at it with your opinions and stuff. If someone's machine is so fully compromised that someone can take control of it, they have much bigger problems than an MMO account hack. | |} ---- ---- ---- ↑↑↑ This. ↑↑↑ Alphabet agency axiom: vocal detractors of a particular solution tend to be the benefactors of that solution's demise. Maybe he's in smart phone sales or something. WinAuth can easily be configured to add a 3rd level of verification. So even if a user left Telnet on and their tunneling apps open, had their antivirus software, their antikeylogger software and their firewall all penetrated ... and was unconscious enough to not notice mysterious mouse movements and windows magically opening and closing by themselves on the desktop ... then the hacker would still have to penetrate 2 password layers before they ever got to the 6-digit number pad. | |} ---- ---- ---- Also you can setup a separate password for it so someone would have to hack your account then hack your pc and take control of it. Then hack Winauth password to get into your account. I have used Winauth for a long time with abunch of other games and have never had a problem. I think someone is talking out their rump, Ive never even seen a thread about some one using WinAuth getting hacked. Also you can stick WinAuth on a USB stick then its not on your desktop but if someone takes control of your pc I would worry about alot more then my Wildstar account. | |} ---- You mean besides the software that runs and houses the 2FA codes is also on the same computer? What could possibly go wrong?? Apparently you think I don't remember your naive, ignorant anti-2FA posts from closed beta. | |} ---- ---- oR YOU JUST download the "authenticator" app which works just fine. Just sayin. | |} ---- So now it's tomorrow? | |} ---- ---- ---- In the remake she's attacked my squirrels on her way into said incinerator. It's not too far of a stretch to picture them as a pack of rabid chua chanting, "For SCIENCE!" | |} ---- Sync your authenticator app with the google server. Settings > Time Correction For Codes > Sync Now. | |} ---- ---- Are you clicking with yout mouse to select the numbers or using your keyboard/keypad? You should be using your mouse. | |} ---- | |} ---- Careful, the Chua are circling ... | |} ---- ---- Install WinAuth on one of these: https://www.google.com/#q=USB+flash+drives. Works like a key fob authenticator, just requires the additional step of physically plugging it into a USB port every time you use it. Thus with the WinAuth login password also enabled, I guess that makes this a 4-Step Verification system; where perps need to be physically at the target's computer and manually inserting the flash drive into one of its USB ports to break in. | |} ---- ---- What?? hmm tomorrow.. /sigh all day we been waiting in EU ..pffft | |} ---- Obviously not using my keyboard. I just have no idea why it's not working. I have the sync correct. | |} ---- Check to make sure the time on your computer and phone match. Then resync if you need or change one or the other. | |} ---- Because everyone else doesn't have to wait the same amount of time? | |} ---- ---- Conflicting information in same post is.... conflicting... | |} ---- ---- Oh, you know, you wake up, put in your contact lenses into your dried out eyes, stare at an 8... or is it a 3.... or is it a 6... or a... *blink*blink*blink* | |} ---- I'm totally with you on the lack of artistic variety--that electrified skull icon gets used on at least 5 different categories of stuff--but are you seriously complaining about getting a free mount for every character on your account? This would be a cool bonus even if it didn't have a new skin, especially since you can get it the second you reach level 15 instead of having to go to your capital and spend 10g on it. Besides, it'd be a waste of time for them to make a unique model for something as common as this. I'm sure most of us would rather see Carbine diversify the models for more rare items like high-end loot so that we can tell an accomplished raider/PvPer apart from someone in crafted greens. | |} ---- ---- ---- You should get them as soon as you activate the 2F authentication. If you haven't received any bonus yet, then you're bugged - I had that as well, and I resolved it by removing and adding the authenticator again. BUT that was around launch time, I do not advise removing the authenticator now, just submit a ticket and wait for a response. And as the post states, the new mount should be available after a patch tomorrow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, alright. Things happen. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- Right? I will die if I do not get my free mount today. I will simply die. | |} ---- I love it! Rather than "Hey thanks, cool offer getting a a free mount for setting up an authenticator (something people should have any way)" you gripe that it's pushed back because it's part of a larger update. It's a good thing I'm not a dev. I'd flag your account and you'd never get the mount. So many bitter cupcakes. I wonder how many psychiatrists are building their retirement fund from kids lying on their couch crying about how horrible their life is because their free mount was delayed by a day... | |} ---- Oh? Use too much Chicory? I'm siked! so glad Exiles will have access to the Blade! | |} ---- ---- It's not that people are throwing fits over not having the mount, people are throwing fits over Carbine's promises of implementing items on a due date, and then blowing it off. They said we'd get the gold dye within a few days of the post, and we got given it 2+ weeks after. Stop being a douche over people complaining, it's a valid complaint. I for one, am pretty angry over what Carbine has done, don't set a date for us to get it, before you even know if you can get it out by that date. | |} ---- ---- I know the internet is anonymous and all, but seriously ... | |} ---- I would love to hear a rational explanation (other than "they promised!", that is) of how that is in any way, shape or form a "valid complaint". Seriously, I would. | |} ---- It's really not a valid complaint. You're getting something for free as a part of Carbine's incentive to get people to secure their accounts. They are in no shape or form obligated to do this, and it's awesome they are. You haven't been waiting for the mount for ages either, it's only been a few days since the first announcement. So maybe you should stop being a douche and crying for not getting your gift immediately and exactly as you'd like. Sheesh. There are more important things that need to be worked on, and if this gets pushed back due to those things, then we can only be patient and glad that stuff is being worked on in the first place. Instead of being grateful for getting a free mount... I can't believe you people sometimes. So disappointed and appalled by this. I am now secretly hoping it gets delayed by another couple days... | |} ---- Actually Your not screwed, there is an app called just "Authenticator" that Works on Windows phone. Wildstar Devs i am asking for a sticky or better instructions for Windows phone and pc users. | |} ---- ---- ---- Delays happen. Get over it, move on with your life. In the grand scheme of things if a patch / mount delay of one day or a DYE to colour in-game outfits makes you that angry, it's time to get some anger management help. PS - I'm not being douchy, trolling for flaming but 100% sincere. Updates in the development world get pushed back for very specific reasons around quality and testing and improving. Carbine doesn't sit around going "We should contribute to Sasafras15's anger issues by making him/her wait a day for his/her mount". Despite the delays and other issues that take place the intention is to provide a decent customer experience overall. Oh and here's a free reward too, enjoy! I'd rather wait a day for something than have a serious game breaking bug get pushed live just to avoid making people angry that they got their mount on the 10th rather than the 11th. | |} ---- ---- I know reading comprehension is hard, but sometimes I wonder if it would actually kill people to try. Stop being entitled a-holes and try focusing on issues that actually merit complaints and fixes. Means that you get the mount if you activate the 2 step authentication at any point on or after July 10th (or prior to that, as everyone that already had the authentication enabled is also eligible). Can all the ridiculous crying stop now, please? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- have you checked Account inventory .. lower left corner, next to the clock? | |} ---- ----